Mojang's Dark Secret 2: GameIntruder
Any info about other Creepypastas are NOT canon to the original Pasta. Also, Mojang isn't evil. SQUAD STATUS John: Healthy Jack: Deceased David: Healthy Alex: Healthy Ever since our squad's lab incident two weeks ago, the Minecraft Marine Force has been searching for the rest of the labs, and it turns out there was more. The first squad to make it back to base had info on what these unknown entities are called. Turns out they are these things called...Creepypastas? Sounds stupid, but you would be scared to death too if you were bound to be attacked by something of the type. I started to feel a cold breeze. It was strange because...it was summer. "You guys cold?" I asked to my team. "Kinda, why?" David responded, turning to me. "Its the middle of summer! We should be hot as hell, shouldn't we?" David was quiet, then said "You're right, that is weird." Just then the final squad arrived at the docks in their boat. All of them looked heavily wounded. Alex was the first to say something about it. "What the hell happened to you guys?" The squad got out of the boat. "The 'Raider Gang' was down there with us, we got away, but just barely." Is what the first person off said. The team was taken to the medical bay, and that was the last time I saw them for the day. The "Raider Gang" are this group of people that are basically terrorists to the server. They break the server rules and somehow get their way out of admin trouble. So not only do we need to search these labs, we also are the only ones capable of fighting these people off. Anyway, I got up and moved away from the area, because it felt like it was snowing in the middle of summer, and minutes after the rest of us started to feel that way. Our chief walked up to us. "Good afternoon, Ferret Squad. I've got a mission for you. Recently, we've found a base that belongs to the Raider Gang not far from the camp. You're mission is to take down the territory and claim it for the Marines. Get your gear, then follow Adrian to the base." Adrian was another part of the Ferret Squad, however he doesn't follow along, he's more of the mission briefing person. But he got promoted a week ago, and helps us out now, a replacement for Jack after his gruesome fate. Adrian let us North-East of the camp into the woods, where we heard chatter from behind a bush. We all got behind something, and just before we peeked over, we could hear the people outside suddenly yell, then become silent. We peeked over to see the two Gang members on the floor dead. No blood, just...dead. Adrian went over and checked for anything relating to the cause of the death, and found nothing. It was just as if they suddenly collapsed. We started heading inside the large building. Everyone inside was dead, too. Their bodies motionless at where they last stood, some had their weapons on the floor, as if there was something about to massacre them. We all got the chills. I would look to see if any of the files from the lab had anything, but forgot our chief collected them for research. No matter where we went, not a single gang member was alive. We gave up finding survivors, then removed the flag and replaced it with our flag. I then started to Team Message the Marine Force and tell them we got it, and what happened. We also told an admin too, which they said that there was actually something messing up the game's coding. We started to head downstairs and back to the camp, when all of us noticed something. "What is that?" Alex said, pointing. On a table, there used to be a potted plant, now its filled with a glitchy looking effect. That's when I realized. I remember reading the file. I looked at the other side of the room, and there he was. GameIntruder was standing there, All I could see was it's eyes past the errors, staring right at us. Everyone in my squad also read the same file. We got our tactical bows ready and aimed right at it's face. It tilted it's head, as if it was saying "Shoot me, I dare you." We took the bait, and shot at it. The arrows didn't do anything, they just became errors upon impact, then became apart of it. We put down our bows in shock. It started to cover his entire self with errors and then they disappeared, turning into the Herobrine. It then proceeding to throw objects from the room at us with an unknown force. We ducked and jumped out a window before it could throw the table at us. We headed back to camp, and Alex quickly started typing to everyone he possibly can that we are in grave danger. While running away I turned back to see it knock down the wall just by walking through it. It took the form of the Null now, and started to make the ground become error. The error on the ground quickly spread only towards us. Luckly, I could get away and so did everyone else except David, who got his leg stuck in the glitched out floor, which then climbed up his leg. I ran to pull him out, and saved him when the errors got just below his knee. He complained that it felt Numb at first, but then started to feel again in his leg shortly after, and the glitch on him was also slighty faded, but still visible. GameIntruder then changed form again to what we believe is Entity 303. Once he turned to that form, he stopped moving and just kept looking at us. Adrian took the chance to try to hit him again. He raised his bow, and shot. It hit, but did absolutely nothing. GameIntruder looked at his arm, where he was hit, then grabbed it and turned it to error. The Marines at the camp heard all of this and came back with the Redghast, which was like a machine gun, but shot a Ghast's fireball. It was as close as we could get to a machine gun in Minecraft. Not only that, but several admins were with them. "Move any closer, and we'll send you straight to Hell." Our chief said, intimidatingly. GameIntruder looked at the us and everyone else. At all sides you would see a Redghast. GameIntruder changed back to its glitchy, normal form. It was still observing us, marking us, counting how many of us there was. It started to twitch out, which alarmed all of us, it started to twitch and errors twisted around him. "FIRE THE REDGHASTS!" Our chief yelled. The guns heated up, then started to shoot flames at it, but didn't do anything. GameIntruder suddenly disappeared, and what was left was a sign full of ones and zeros. Someone got close to observe it after all the glitches went away. "Binary Code." The marine said. "Anyone know how to translate it?" Adrian walked up. "I know a website, hold on, lemme get these numbers down then type it in." He walked up, mumbled some stuff, then went AFK. He came back, and placed down a sign saying "I'm just as clueless as all of us, if anyone knows what this means, look into it." He finished writing it, and then I looked at it. It read... "Mojang is lying." Something under it was written. It was coordinates. I pulled out my map, and wrote down an X where the coordinates precisely is. I turned back to my squad. "Squad, we're not done here, we got Creepypasta hunting to do." Category:Mojang Category:Creepypasta Category:Entities Category:Dramapasta Category:Moderate Length Pastas Category:Long Pastas